


On the same page

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicsverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Politics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Capitol Hill. (Dick as Bab's Congressional page = Canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the same page

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://marag.livejournal.com/profile)[**marag**](http://marag.livejournal.com/).

  
There are flowers on Congresswoman Gordon's desk for the third time. She knows perfectly well where they're from -- red roses, ferns, bright yellow mums -- and there's no note, again.

The culprit comes into her office half an hour later, adjusting his tie. "Do you have anything you need me to work on?" he asks, and he winks at her.

This is neither the time nor the place for the wink. When she closes the door and kisses him, he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop flirting with me, Dick," she says in his ear.

He says, "Never."

Of course.


End file.
